Azael Beherit
Email: enkiisking@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Height: 6' Weight: 120 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Arad Doman Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 1 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Azael Beherit was born the middle son in a rather large family. He had two brothers on either side of him, as well as a younger sister, and two older sisters. As a child his father never cared too much for what happened to him one way or the other. As a result, Azael spent a great deal of his time roaming the streets. He lived a very depressing life. When he was three, his eldost sister died of a wasting sickness. Shortly after his youngest brother was born, his mother died of unkown causes. As his life went on, things got worse and worse. His older brothers both left Arad Doman to see the world when he was six, and ultimately, they settled in Amador, joining up with the Children of the Light. When he was seven, his other older sister fell from a horse she was attempting to ride bareback, and was trampled to death. His youngest sister fell sick to the same disease that killed his eldest sister just after Azael?s eight nameday. At the age of nine, he had spent so much time on the streets that a band of local brigands took him under their wing as an apprentice of sorts. They taught him how to use a dagger, and taught him many things about the criminal life. On his twelfth nameday, Azael left to strike out on his own. He had spent the past three years living as a criminal and he figured that he could make it on his own in the world. But first, he had something he wanted to take care of. Heading back to his father?s house, a place he hadn?t been to in years, he found that his father had remarried, and already had a new child. Anything that resembled his past life with Azael?s mother, and their children had been removed from his father?s life. It was then that he swore his life to the Shadow. He left and vowed to return when the time was right, to teach his father a lesson that he would never ever forget. The next two years were spent in training. He sought out an old retired soldier to teach him the use of weaponry. He was taught rudimentary knowledge with a quarterstaff, as well as basic knowledge with a sword. However, the weapon that Azael loved best that he was taught during that time was the Long Bow. Azael loved the way that he could attack withou being seen if he wished, while using the Long Bow. He also spent time learning to ride horses. His father was a horse breeder, but before the time Azael started to train with the soldier, he never cared much to learn to ride the brutes. But now, he found that it came to him, almost as though it were second nature. The soldier taught Azael that it wasn?t pure strength that won a fight, just as it wasn?t purely brain power. Rather, it was a balance of the two, with a healthy resistance to pain thrown in. Indeed, the first three hours of sunlight were spent every day, regardless of weather or season, conditioning the mind to ignore pain. On Azael?s fifteenth nameday, he left the company of the soldier, and headed back home. He took nothing with him except for a dagger he had gotten from the brigands after one of their raids, as well as some flint and steel. Sneaking into the house, he crept quietly into the room where his father?s new son slept, and slit his throat. The boy tried screaming out, but the only sound that arose was the sound of gurgling blood. After he was sure that the filth his father was now calling a son was dead, Azael crept into his father?s room. Once inside the room, he slit his father?s throat, and then proceeded to toy with his new step-mother. He noticed that she was barely more then a child. At most he would guess that this woman had experienced only five or six more years then he had. Azael spent a good hour toying with his step-mother?s mind and torturing her, making tiny cuts all over her body. He was like a cat, and she a mouse, him toying with her, until she died from fear at what was yet to come, rather hten any actual physical wounds. Afterwards, he went to his father?s stable, took his best stallion around back, and proceeded to set fire to the stable and the house. He snuck off into the night, returning in the morning after leaving the stallion in a safe place to pretend to mourn for his father?s death as well as the destruction of his father?s house and stables. As the last of the people were leaving, Azael spoke out in a loud voice saying, ?I shall go to the White Tower in Tar Valon to train as a Warder, and I swear to avenge my father?s death?, the whole time knowing that none of the people knew he was the one to kill his father, or his true intentions for heading to the White Tower. He had reached a point from which there was no turning back, and as he strode up to the gates, he informed the Guard that he was there to train as a Warder. Azrael was led to the Mistress of Trainees, and it was there he registered as a new Trainee to the Warders. Category:WS 1 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios